Un noviazgo
by kana hatake
Summary: continuacion de Una amistad, un cupido sin querer llega a Konoha... Tatsuya Toda


Un noviazgo

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son © de Masashi Kishimoto y estudios pierrot.

Summary: Sasuke y Naruto reciben una visita inesperada, un Cupido llego a la aldea: Tatsuya Toda.

Nota importante de la autora: esta es una continuación directa de Una amistad.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke entrenaban duramente, como solo dos cabezotas podrían hacerlo con un clima tan caluroso que era imposible no sudar a chorros, Naruto seguía emocionado por la pelea que observo en la aldea oculta entre las sombras y no paraba de repetirle a Sasuke todos los detalles de esa pelea, Sasuke empezaba a hartarse un poco, pero no le quitaba el gusto de que se lo contara una y otra vez porque el rubio no dejaba de repetir que Tatsuya, deseaba conocerlo…

-¡Es que me fue imposible, hablar de Konoha sin hablar de ti!- declaro Naruto emocionado por enésima vez en treinta minutos.

-Está bien, está bien… -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente haciendo un movimiento de manos pidiendo un poco de calma- pero no creo que podamos verlo en much…

-¡Naruto!- se oyó una voz lejana, cuando ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver un chico de cabello color café y con una musculatura relajada que parecía muy alegre de ver a Naruto, su vestimenta era muy… cool, Naruto se emociono y jalo a Sasuke del brazo para alcanzar a ese joven que abría los brazos para recibir a Naruto en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Venimos a dar una función en Konoha!- exclamo el chico a una pregunta aun no formulada por Naruto- estaremos unos cinco días aquí… defenderé mi campeonato frente a Yosuke Fujiwara, será una gran pelea…

-¡Que alegría que estés aquí!- exclamo el rubio soltándose del abrazo, jalo a Sasuke frente de él, apretando su brazo con fuerza- ¡El es mi amigo Sasuke!, es de quien no paraba de platicarte…

Tatsuya sonrió abrazando también al Uchiha que se sorprendió de momento pero recibió el abrazo con educación y se separo mostrando una sonrisa del estilo Uchiha, arrogante y discreta.

-Naruto te describió muy bien, ¡Si que eres arrogante!

Sasuke volteo a ver al rubio que parecía aterrado de que Tatsuya haya mencionado ese "pequeño" detalle y que lo hubiera puesto en evidencia, pero antes de empezar a defenderse Naruto una mano le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Tatsuya que solo se quejo por lo bajo.

-Por eso los amigos no te duran nada…- dijo aquel joven adulto de cabello color negro y mirada penetrante, Tatsuya se pudo a la defensiva

-¡Pero Naruto si es un amigo de verdad!

-Si, por eso mismo no debiste de ponerlo en evidencia…

-¡Ay! Ya déjame, nissan…

-¿Nissan?- preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo…

-Ah, si él es mi hermano: Takeshi Ichinose, es mi hermano mayor, adoptado, me lleva 10 años…

-Eso me hace más sensato que Tatsuya

-También engreído…- murmuró Tatsuya

-Exactamente… ¡Oye!- exclamo Takeshi haciendo reír a Naruto y a Sasuke que parecían muy divertidos con la situación, justo en eso estaban cuando llego el rival de de Tatsuya.

-Mírate nada más, en lugar de entrenar, solo te la pasas haraganeando, eres una vergüenza…- exclamo Yosuke haciendo a Tatsuya enojar, el chico saco debajo de su chamarra un cinturón con una placa dorada, estaba escrito en el su nombre

-Adivina que… esto tu jamás lo tendrás y sabes porque, porque estoy en un territorio donde lo que me sobra son amigos…- dijo Tatsuya desafiante mientras este con un gesto irrespetuoso se iba del lugar- perdón no vine a discutir, vine a saludar y a conocer a Sasuke…

-Está bien- dijo Naruto- los invito a comer a mi casa… tu también vienes Sasuke…- el de pelo azabache asintió mientras Naruto lo tomaba del brazo y decía muchas cosas sin sentido, Tatsuya noto como su amigo estaba más contento con Sasuke que con otra persona… entonces Tatsuya cayó en cuenta de porque Naruto se la pasaba hablando de Sasuke… estaba enamorado.

* * *

-¿Entonces tu también lo notaste?- preguntaba Tatsuya a su hermano cuando descansaban en su hotel, su hermano que estaba ya acostado asintió con la cabeza.

-Se nota desde la distancia, creo que Sasuke también siente una atracción profunda por Naruto, eso lo puedo declarar porque acepto sin muchos rodeos quedarse a dormir con él, además… no le quito la vista de encima durante toda la comida…

-¿Crees que debería intentar juntarlos?... digo… Naruto llevo una infancia tan solitaria como la mía, solo deseaba poder escapar a esa soledad tan dura que llevaba… ahora te tengo a ti y Erika-chan… pero Naruto… solo tiene a Sasuke… creo que él en realidad lo hará muy feliz…

-Debes de ser cauteloso, si a Sasuke no le gusta Naruto, lo meteremos en un buen aprieto ya que Sasuke podría sentirse ofendido de lo que pretendes hacer con ambos chicos…

* * *

Tatsuya invito a Naruto a un entrenamiento donde conoció a su novia que también iba a luchar esa noche en una lucha de eliminatoria para un campeonato, quería que su novio estuviera muy orgulloso de ella. Naruto estaba practicando con los demás shinobis sus técnicas de esa noche, la función debería de ser medianamente buena para atraer al público a la función buena que se daría el fin de semana.

-¿Podría descansar?- pregunto Naruto después de recibir el decimo octavo costalazo de la tarde por parte de Tatsuya mientras Sasuke llegaba con Takeshi que alegremente le decía que les había conseguido entradas para las funciones de toda la semana.

-¿Te encuentras bien…?- empezó a preguntar Sasuke cuando un chico de cabello color rojo con ojos color amarillo le dio la mano a Naruto y lo ayudo a levantarse con delicadeza.

-Me llamo Kouki, lamento que este bruto te haya lastimado de esta forma…

-¿A quién le dices bruto? ¡Yo no fui un bruto con Naruto!-pregunto y exclamo Tatsuya molesto por la actitud de Kouki, era de la edad de Naruto y por lo visto estaba interesado en el rubio; por instinto, Naruto dio un paso para atrás haciendo reír a Kouki.

-Perdón por ponerte nervioso- dijo el chico mirando a Naruto como se mira una golosina- pero es que eres muy lindo como para no tratar de llamar tu atención.

-¿Estás bien Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke al rubio que asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de Kouki que le guiño un ojo haciéndolo sonrojar, Sasuke exploto: lo tomo de la muñeca y lo saco del ring a jalones- ¡Eres un idiota!, ¡Tenemos mucho por entrenar!...

-¡Espera Sasuke…!- increpo sin éxito Naruto

-¡Déjalo en paz!- exclamo Kouki de mal humor, haciendo que Sasuke volteara y casi por instinto encendiera su sharingan, Tatsuya trato de interponerse entre Sasuke y Kouki, pero el pelirrojo no permitió que actuara tomando a Sasuke por el cuello de su playera- Si Naruto quiere quedarse, se quedara…

-Nosotros tenemos que entrenar, no me importa si se quiere quedar o no, ¡DEBEMOS DE ENTRENAR!- exclamo Sasuke explotando ligeramente mientras Naruto lo tomaba por la espalda tratando de evitar el contacto.

-Ya que a ambos nos gusta la compañía de Naruto, te hare una apuesta, si tú me ganas en este ring Naruto se irá contigo, pero si yo gano, Naruto se irá conmigo por toda la semana… vendrá conmigo como mi novio…

-¡Yo opino que…!- intervino Naruto sonrojado y molesto de que ni siquiera le hayan pedido su opinión pero Sasuke lo cayo poniendo una mano en su cintura, Tatsuya ahogo un grito entre sus manos y las de su novia que le había tapado la boca con las manos en un veloz e imperceptible movimiento.

-Acepto- dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto miraba sus pies y ni miraba al frente, Kouki se coloco en el ring mientras Sasuke subía de un salto, Naruto lo siguió con la mirada y el Uchiha le sonrió con dulzura Naruto se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Como tú eres un shinobi de Konoha, creo que por cortesía deberías de pelear al estilo de la aldea de las sombras, espero y no te moleste- dijo Kouki con una sonrisa altanera, Naruto se preocupo y también lo hizo Takeshi que exclamo

-¡Bien sabes que ese estilo es muy difícil de dominar!, ¡Solo quieres derrotar a Sasuke como dé lugar!...

-Se equivoca Takeshi-san, es solo que deseo ganar con todo mi corazón, en realidad Naruto me gusta mucho, ¡no quiero perder frente alguien como ese tal Sasuke…!

-Déjalo Takeshi, le derrotare a como dé lugar, jamás pasara tiempo con Naruto, sus sueños de estar con él se acaban en este instante- declaro Sasuke a Takeshi y a Naruto que se sonrojo levemente.

Sasuke le pidió a Takeshi regular su combate, cosa que el mayor acepto sin reservas, Kouki hizo su primer movimiento de forma rápida, pateo a Sasuke en el rostro haciéndolo caer de espalda, el pelirrojo se coloco encima de él y le sujeto el cabello estampándole la cabeza contra el suelo.

-El cabello es ilegal- dijo Takeshi separándolo de Sasuke que se sujeto su cabeza por la nuca y Kouki lo tomo de cuello de la camisa cosa que Sasuke aprovecho para golpearlo en el estomago con el antebrazo, el rival cayo a la altura de Sasuke que lo abofeteo para humillarlo, Kouki se sujeto la mejilla mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie e intentaba patearlo, pero Kouki se quito a tiempo y sujeto la pierna haciendo que Sasuke se lastimara, el pelirrojo aprovecho para encajarle la rodilla en la espalda a Sasuke.

-Ten cuidado Sasuke- decía Naruto preocupado de lo que veía, no quería que ese chico ganara, quería que Sasuke ganara, quería irse con Sasuke…

Sasuke logro quitarse a Kouki con un golpe bien colocado entre las costillas con un codazo, Kouki se hizo hacia atrás pero logro capturar las manos de Sasuke en su espalda le diera la vuelta y lograra alzarlo solo sosteniendo el peso del azabache con los antebrazos del mismo, Sasuke de cabeza, con la sangre fluyéndole de forma veloz hacia la misma solo sintió como era impulsado hacia el suelo y su cara era estampado hacia le mismo, termino boca abajo entre el compas abierto de Kouki, este aprovecho que Sasuke quedo inconsciente, lo volteo boca arriba y lo cubrió, Takeshi conto hasta tres como las reglas del combate de las sombras lo establecían y Sasuke perdió de esa manera. Naruto subió y reviso a Sasuke, estaba a punto de tratar de alzarlo para llevárselo a la enfermería cuando Kouki lo detuvo sosteniéndole delicadamente la muñeca.

-Solo tengo cinco días para disfrutar de mi "novio", no los desperdiciemos en Sasuke - Naruto miro a Tatsuya que asintió con tristeza y delicadamente dejo a Sasuke en el ring mientras se iba con Kouki, Sasuke quedo noqueado en ese lugar mientras Takeshi lo revisaba y Tatsuya maldecía por lo bajo, esta situación se le había salido de las manos.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo diablos pude perder?!- gritaba Sasuke furioso mientras se sujetaba la nariz con algo de rabia, no le dolía tanto los golpes de cómo le dolía el hecho de que Naruto tuviese que estar con ese tipo engreído y estúpido.

-Podrás vengarte de Kouki esta noche, el tendrá una pelea, si logras que pierda podrás hacerlo rabiar y te retara, lo apuesto.- dijo Tatsuya con la aprobación de Takeshi y Erika

-Además de que será muy entretenido, le avisaremos a Tatsu-sama para que no te diga nada cuando intervengas en su combate…- dijo Erika de forma tranquila y Takeshi mira a Sasuke de forma seria.

-Observa mi combate poco después de que ataques a Kouki, y revisa mi movimiento firma… tu le vas a destruir la fe a Kouki…

-Mi hermano está hablando en serio-advirtió Tatsuya a Sasuke que miraba de mala gana a Takeshi pensando que era una broma.

* * *

Naruto estaba junto a Kouki esperando su turno de ser llamado para su pelea, Kouki no dice nada pero se notaba feliz de tener a Naruto a su lado; el pelirrojo toma a Naruto del cuello de su sudadera e intenta besarlo, Naruto se mueve hacia a un lado y lo evita.

-Eres mi novio, debes de comportarte como tal, empieza a ser más educado de ahora en adelante…- dijo Kouki robándole un beso haciendo a Naruto enojar y voltear su rostro enojado.

-Acompáñame al escenario- ordeno Kouki y Naruto encogido de hombros lo siguió, Kouki fue anunciado y salió tomando a Naruto de la mano, Sasuke observaba todo desde atrás del escenario esperando el momento perfecto para atacar, Takeshi le recomienda que ataque a su rival para poder provocar a Kouki y evitar que él y Naruto se vean envueltos en un escándalo de tamaño público. (Obviamente Sasuke no escuchaba nada).

Cuando Kouki se enfrento a su rival llamado Arashi, Sasuke salió detrás del escenario y jalo al joven Arashi que tenía un cabello color verde y lo golpeo en las costillas, Naruto que estaba sentado cerca del lugar se sorprendió de la actitud de Sasuke pero cuando el árbitro del encuentro descalifico a Kouki de una batalla titular que se llevaría a cabo en cuatro días más, comprendió que Sasuke lo estaba provocando Naruto sonrió con alegría mientras Sasuke se echaba hacia atrás al ser perseguido por Kouki que quería darle unos sendos golpes, ya que estaba molesto.

-Gracias Sasuke- dijo solo moviendo los labios Naruto y Sasuke entendió al encender su sharingan, en ese momento recordó que Takeshi le dijo que tendría que aprender el único movimiento que le ayudaría a derrotar a Kouki, el adulto de cabello negro subió al escenario imponiendo de inmediato respeto, peleando frente a frente con Ryo, otro luchador más joven pero con muchas ganas de triunfar: lo que sucedió Sasuke no se lo explico pero en un solo movimiento Takeshi se aprovecho de la longitud de sus piernas pateando el rostro de Ryo y haciéndolo caer semiinconsciente, después…

-No puedo creerlo Takeshi, ¡Siempre me da pavor el destructor de fe!- decía Tatsuya mientras Sasuke analizaba gracias a las cintas de video una vez más el movimiento de Takeshi. Naruto apareció cerca de allí y aprovechándose de la distracción de Kouki se acerco a Sasuke.

-Gracias Sasuke, no me agrada estar cerca de Kouki es muy grosero y manipulador…

-Buscare la forma de librarte de él, a mí tampoco me agrada que estés cerca de ese tipo- confeso Sasuke abrazándolo de la cintura y conteniendo las ganas de besarlo, Naruto se abrazo a su cuello y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, Sasuke le sonrió acercándose para besarlo cuando fueron interrumpidos por Erika.

-Viene Kouki- Sasuke soltó a Naruto y lo dejo ir mientras pensaba que haría con Kouki, no solo quería derrotarlo, quería borrar su existencia de la faz de la tierra para siempre… pero bueno con el simple hecho de que se fuera de Konoha estaría en paz, nunca antes se había puesto tan celoso de alguien, Naruto siempre había sido su Naruto, dijeran lo que dijeran, nadie más podía sustituir a su Naruto, así como la imagen de Sasuke estaba inamovible de la mente de Naruto y no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

* * *

-Sasuke- hablo Takeshi a su nuevo alumno que estaba en el suelo doliéndose de la cara después de recibir otro destructor de fe en menos de tres horas

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el Uchiha levantándose

-Tatsu- sama, ha decidido darles una pelea el sábado, será una de las estelares, antes de la mía por el liderazgo de la aldea y después de la defensa del campeonato de Tatsuya, prepárate…

-Gane o pierda, ya gane la guerra, Naruto se queda en Konoha y el se va…

-Sí, es cierto. Pero debes de recordar que si ganas Naruto estará más feliz a tu lado, si pierdes y en algunos años o meses volvemos, Kouki podrá usar eso como pretexto para no dejar a Naruto…

Sasuke asintió y se dispuso a pelear con Akemi que pelearía esa noche en equipo junto a Erika y otra chica llamada Chiyo (N/A: son dos personajes que "trabajan" para mí en "una revelación inesperada" otro fic sin concluir por ser muy largo… pasaron por aquí al no tener nada que hacer y a hacer propaganda… lean mi otro fic por favor…" XD), pronto Sasuke comprendió que muchas de esas batallas no eran cuestión de fuerza, sino de inteligencia.

* * *

- Creo que se me va a salir las entrañas por la boca…- murmuro Tatsuya a su hermano que esa noche disputaba el liderazgo de su aldea, su hermano se notaba tenso y algo distraído, Tatsuya le paso un brazo por el hombro tratándole de darles ánimos; Sasuke se preparo, después de pelear Tatsuya el seguiría en el orden de las peleas, al final su maestro le tocaría pelear para tratar de conseguir un nuevo kage, era tan extraño como conseguían un nuevo kage en esa aldea, si Takeshi lograba ganarle a Hiro, hermano mayor de Kouki, lograría ser el nuevo kage de su aldea.

-Damas y caballeros, esta es una de nuestras tres batallas estelares y de despedida de esta hermosa aldea- anunciaba una bella joven llamada Zhang, era de cabello color negro y su piel blanca le hacia un bello contraste- y esta es una batalla por el campeonato oficial de la aldea de sombras, ¡es una batalla de campeonato!...

Tatsuya salió entre una nube de humo como acostumbraba hacerlo, Naruto observaba la batalla desde uno de los lugares de primera fila, ese evento para los aldeanos seria gratuito como agradecimiento a Konoha por prestarles uno de sus estadios, el rival de Tatsuya era Yosuke, que de manera muy arrogante se acerco al ring de batalla para disputar el que consideraba su campeonato, pronto llego el arbitro de su batalla y la pelea comenzó Vestimenta: Tatsuya lleva un pantalón rojo con las típicas sandalias negras de los shinobis sin una camisa. Yosuke viste un pantalón negro con rayas horizontales blancas en los costados y sin camisas… es un taco de ojo imaginativo, ya que ambos son muy musculosos… :

"Yosuke tomo a Tatsuya del cabello y lo pateo en el estomago, haciendo que Tatsuya cayera al suelo y se golpeara en la nariz, Yosuke se coloco a su espalda y sujetándolo por la mandíbula lo jalo hacia arriba, cuando noto que no era suficiente castigo lo tomo del cabello y lo estiro todo lo que pudo haciéndolo gritar, el arbitro los separo dejándole espacio para respirar y pode recuperarse, Yosuke no le dio tiempo para respirar y lo siguió pateando y maltratando, cuando Tatsuya se notaba noqueado se coloco sobre él y el árbitro conto, solo llegando a dos. Harto de la situación Yosuke lo cargo sobre su hombro para golpearlo contra una de las esquinas pero Tatsuya se bajo de su hombro y colocando uno de sus pies en la mandíbula y estirando al máximo uno de sus brazos, se dejo caer hacia atrás dándole todo un latigazo en la cabeza haciendo que quedara noqueado"

-Uno, dos, tres…

Tatsuya se levanto de encima de Yosuke y asintió con la cabeza alzando en alto se cinturón que demostraba su triunfo sobre Yosuke, su novia salió detrás del escenario y lo beso en los labios… Sasuke sonrió y deseo que al final de su combate, Naruto corriera así a sus brazos.

-¡Y el ganador es Tatsuya Toda…!... ¡En unos momentos más seguirá la batalla de un miembro de su aldea... Sasuke Uchiha contra nuestro orgullo Kouki Hirayama…!

La batalla era completamente inesperada, nadie esperaba que esa batalla se pudiera dar, Sasuke salió vestido como siempre a excepción de que se quito la camisa que usaba generalmente en la aldea, y mostro en todo su esplendor su pecho bien formado, Naruto se sonrojo al notar como lo miraba. Kouki llego poco tiempo después vestía un pantalón color café caqui y sin la camisa igualmente que Sasuke, se quedaron viendo y aunque nadie sabía porque era la pelea, Naruto deseaba con toda su alma que Sasuke ganara y poder darle un maravilloso beso como lo había hecho Erika con Tatsuya.

"Kouki golpeo con una bofetada a Sasuke haciéndolo caer sosteniéndose el rostro, pronto el contraataque empezó por parte de Sasuke, en poco tiempo, Sasuke logro conectar una patada en las piernas de Kouki haciéndolo caer, Sasuke con mucho trabajo logro poder someter un poco a Kouki que lo pateo en el rostro y cuando Sasuke se levanto lo tomo de las manos e iba a repetirle la dosis de la vez pasada pero Sasuke esta vez estaba preparado, en lugar de dejarse alzar, empujo a Kouki con su espalda haciéndolo caer con fuerza sobre la lona; Sasuke espero que se levantara y empujo a Kouki contra su cuerpo lo alzo y dejo que las piernas del mismo se engancharan en sus hombros, los brazos de Kouki quedaron colgados y Sasuke los atrapo con sus piernas, cuando lo sujeto bien se dejo caer hacia delante y se volteo con un Kouki inconsciente."

-Uno, dos, tres…

-¡El ganador es Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha!- exclamo Zhang con una sonrisa mientras el Uchiha se levantaba y se movía el cabello hacia atrás y Naruto subió corriendo a abrazarlo y Sasuke no se resistió y lo beso, la gente se abochorno pero nadie dijo nada ofensivo… tal vez porque Naruto era amigo de varios shinobis peligrosos.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron tomados de la mano y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del escenario, Tatsuya les sonrió abrazando a su novia mientras Takeshi saludaba con una sonrisa a Zhang que era su novia.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Se llama destructor de fe, me lo enseño Takeshi es su movimiento firma…

-Ya no Sasuke, hoy buscare uno nuevo…

"Takeshi y Hiro se enfrentaban duramente, Hiro intento duramente tratar de rendir a Takeshi que cuando menos lo esperaba, se subió a un poste y enredo uno de los brazos de Hiro entre sus piernas después emitió un grito y se dejo caer en un giro haciendo que el brazo atrapado de doblara dolorosamente y Hiro se rindiera…"

-¡ES OFICIAL!; ¡Takeshi es el nuevo kage de la aldea oculta entre las sombras!....

Sasuke tomo a Naruto y lo beso, además de susurrar en su oído…

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Si…

* * *

-Espero que pronto nos vallan a visitar y que sigan siendo novios…

Decía Tatsuya a manera de despedida mientras Naruto asentía con la cabeza y Sasuke lo abrazaba por la espalda, sus amigos se iban a su hogar, como unos triunfadores…

Kouki ni siquiera se despidió estaba furioso de perder frente a Sasuke, pero a nadie le importo… Sasuke y Naruto ya eran novios… un bello noviazgo empezaba…

-¿Y creer que me empezaste a gustar cuando fui en tu lugar a la aldea de Tatsuya…?

Sasuke sonrió por circunstancias… hasta ese momento él solo sabia la verdad.

* * *

**Hasta ahí queda… espero continuarla más adelante, pero por ahora mi cerebro se seco…**

**Howling-out.**


End file.
